Tactile Repulsion
"Weapon? I am the weapon!" :: - Bree's commenting about her gift Tactile Repulsion is Bree Tanner's gift that enables her to repel virtually anything (or anyone) she touches. She unexpectedly develops this ability following her supposed “death” at the hands of the Volturi Guard, Felix. Description Bree’s gift works by propelling anything away in direct contact with her body, launching it away with an invisible psychic force originating from her person. The ability is not raw, since it doesn’t automatically repel away the things she touches — she needs to consciously will her power to activate in order to put it into effect. The extent of which an affected object can be repelled can vary, going from being comparable a simple push, to bearing the momentum of a hand-held cannon. This Gift affects both the organic and inorganic , living and otherwise. Because it is Physical, Tactile Repulsion is among those supernatural Gifts capable of bypassing Bella's Mental Shield. The target(s) do(es) not have to be tangible by nature in order to invoke her gift upon, evident by her power to propel things like smoke, fire, vapor, water lightning, etc. In battle, she generallyutilizes her power on the ambient air to create concentrated shots of high-pressure “air bullets”. Bree generally propels away targets only at one direction, and initiates her power by first touching the intended target(s) with her hands. But if Bree wants to, she could release the force from multiple points of her body — if not her entire person, sending it at all directions. This often causes enormous collateral damage since she has no way of directing the force at specific targets once she expels it this way. Apart from propelling things away from her, Bree could also use her power to propel herself from others; with this, she can achieve short bursts of speed as well as reach great heights with a single leap. This is very useful at freeing herself whenenver she is captured or ensnared. Combined with her own Vampiric speed, she can even use this aspect of her talent as a speedy way of traverse distances, propelling her body from where she currently is, to her intended destination. Limitations As the ability’s name implies, Bree needs to be in solid contact with her target(s) in order to use her power. Furthermore, she typically needs to use direct contact with her skin, since any clothing or items she may be wearing would only get in the way of the propulsive force generated by her power, as seen when she first invoked a full body repulsion that threw the psychic force from every inch of her body. This created an omni-directional propulsion that not only propelled everything within her vicinity a few yards away, but also destroyed the clothes on her person, leaving her naked. Also, her Gift does not work on other psychic or mental-based Gifts, since they are abstract by nature and therefore cannot be repelled by a Physical power. Origin Bree’s greatest fear back when she was a Human was if her abusive father were to ever caught up to her again, and wanted nothing more than to be able to keep him away from her. After her conversion into a vampire and subsequent revival following her “murder”, this desire manifested as a Gift that enables her to “push away” any and all she might deem detrimental to herself. Similar Abilities *Aro’s talent enables him to read the minds of those he has touched. Accessing their thoughts, emotions, memories, and even all perceptions they ever had *Renesmee’s power enables her to share her thoughts with others. Category:Special Abilities